Letters from Sereitei
by jwg676
Summary: Jyuushirou writes letters to Shunsui


Title: I let you live

**Title: **Letters from Sereitei

**Rating: **Humour, romance

**Pairing / characters: **Kyouraku Shunsui / Ukitake Jyuushirou

**Word count: **699 words

**Warnings: **Spoilers for 'Spiked!' as well as 'Soi Fon and the underwear affair

**Summary: **The sequel to 'Love letters' as requested

**A/N: **Kyou/Uki forever!!

_24 December_

Oh Shun, when will you learn? Genryuusai-sensei would never keep us apart deliberately. To be honest, I think he's just tired of you being hung over in the morning meetings. I still can't believe you threatened Unohana, of all people. I really don't blame him for banning you from drinking, I would have done the same thing myself. I've already warned Kisuke to keep you away from the sake, but we both know Kisuke never listens to me. I'm sorry I never got the chance to see you off, whatever it was that you spiked my tea with really knocked me out, so you only have yourself to blame.

I'll miss you tomorrow though, it's our first Christmas Day apart ever.

Look after yourself, and come back safely.

Jyuushirou

Ps: Please don't antagonize Soi Fon. She might kill you, and we're already low on captains.

_25 December_

Kyouraku Shunsui, have you been taking a leaf out of Kisuke's books again? Don't you remember what happened the last time Soi Fon got drunk? The last thing we need is underwear… you get the idea, I hope. Thank you for the gift, it's beautiful. How did you know it would remind me of Kaien? Speaking of which, I had an interesting visit from Hitsugaya-kun this morning. Apparently someone told him that I was quite approachable when it came to handing out advice – he wanted to know if there were any tips I could give him to extend the length of his bankai. He should really be outside, enjoying the snow, but instead, he's determined to protect Hinamori-chan from further harm. I worry about him.

By the way, I taught Kuchiki to throw those snowballs. I've had decades of practice, and you're such an obvious target.

Merry Christmas. Please don't get too drunk, if you get careless and something happens, my life will never be the same. You are my life.

I love you…

Jyuushirou

_26 December_

Shun… oh, Shun… I know how you feel… like a part of you has died. We've been captains for decades, and I'll never be able to get used to watching people die for me. No, not just for me, but for Soul Society… for Sereitei… I still have nightmares about it, and I know nothing I can say will make you feel better. I know who you're referring to – Ayaka-chan, wasn't it? In a way I blame Genryuusai-sensei, because he should have known better. That little girl should still have been at the academy, training. Shikai isn't everything, and we can't, we can't always be there to protect those kids. Sometimes, I feel like half the shinigami in our squads should still be enjoying their youth, not staining their hands with blood. I mourn her loss with you, but I also feel guilty – you're still alive, and you're still going to come back to me.

I'll be waiting for you when you get back.

_27 December_

Shunsui, do you realize that I was actually wearing clothes? In fact, the only thing I had off was my shirt, Nanao must have gotten the wrong impression entirely. She burst into the room, took one look at me, and ran back out again. I must have laughed for about fifteen minutes, but every time I think of her face, I feel myself starting to laugh again. I hadn't actually intended to fall asleep in your bed, but I remembered I'd forgotten my book there, and I was only going to read a page, and I don't even remember when I fell asleep. I asked her to check on you; I just didn't think she'd attack Kisuke. Remind me to apologise to him, will you? In fact, you can do it yourself, she's your fukutaichou. I'm glad you liked the charm, it's supposed to bring you good luck for a year, but I was only praying it would bring you back to me. Eleven hours, thirty three minutes, and seventy seconds until I can see you again… this has been the longest week in history.

Yours always

Jyuu

_28 December_

Thank you for your poetry. Please don't write anymore, you still haven't improved.

I love you too…


End file.
